


A Rainy Day

by Birdbrain



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbrain/pseuds/Birdbrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About this thin line between love and hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> I have a favor to ask, when you read my lovely love story, let the gender of our protagonist made up by your mind. Because i didn't choose a gender.

Today it's raining, like every day at this time.  
A few day's ago the rain period has started.

I hate to go out when it's raining.  
Rain feels so heavy on my skin, too heavy for me to move.  
But I can't allow myself to be weak.  
Today I forgot something in my car, so i went out, into the ouring rain, to get it.  
And when i came back she was there. She was standing there infront of the building, beside the entrace, under the covered way and was smoking a cigarette. The smoke snaked between the raindrops and climbed into the sky. Far away from this world, she looked after the smoke.  
I could't take my eyes from her, therefore i ran a litte awkward back to the entrace.  
I shook the rain from my clothes, scrubbed him out of my hair and went back into the building.  
I was glad that she hadn't noticed that I've been starring at her from the inside,  
I looked again out to her and could see her crystal blue eyes looking at me.  
I walked a bit confused away from the door and went back to my floor.  
Did she really looked at me? Didn't I just imagined it?  
And when i realised that she had really looked at me,  
I noticed what beautiful eyes she had.  
The next day it was raining again, my colleagues and I were at a meeting at another company.  
We arrived at the same time, as i had seen her yesterday.  
And as we walked toward the building, i could already see how she stood next to the entrace and smoked. Next to her dropped the rain out of the sky. Right there I fell in love with her.  
I stopped, the rain was beating loudly on our umbrellas.  
"Who is that women there at the entrace?", I asked.  
"That is Hannah the therapist from the 5th floor.", answered one of my collegues.  
Another interjected, "You shouldn't come closer, everyone knows that she is a crazy lady and that's the only thing you have to know about her!"  
I gave her just a short look before we ended our day. I couldn't really believe that she should be so crazy, that sounds so strange to me.  
The next day i couldn't stop thinking about it, thinking about Hannah. Her eyes were so clear, such eyes can't belong crazy.  
When it was the same time again, I made a break and went down to the entrace to see her.  
She wasn't there,  
just now I saw that it didin't rain today.  
I hadn't noticed that the rain were the reason for her to appear.

I don't know exacly when, but I started to love rainy days.


End file.
